Smitten
by hbebe979
Summary: Lena can't get a certain blue eyed blonde off her mind. Short one shot, rated T for language.


**AN: I do not own supergirl or any of the characters.**

 **SMITTEN**

Lena Luthor has been staring blankly at her computer screen for the last half our. Every time she tries to focus on her latest invention, Lena's mind wonders to Supergirl. Or Kara Danvers. The two are one in the same after all. Lena isn't supposed to know this, but she does. She hopes that Kara will trust her enough to be honest and reveal that she is indeed Supergirl. After watching her mother being taken away by police, and her name being smeared all across the tabloids, Lena needs someone to believe in and right now that someone is Kara Danvers.

Truth be told, Lena is smitten with Kara. She feels like a school girl with a hopeless crush every time a certain blue eyed blonde stops by for an interview or brings her lunch. Kara is unlike anyone that Lena has ever met and she is unable to resist her dazzling smile and endearing optimism.

It's been a few days since Lena has spoken with Kara. Their last encounter wasn't the most pleasant of conversations. Events have taken place that leave Lena feeling lost and lonely. With her remaining family locked behind bars, Lena is on her own. She glances at her phone, tempted to call, tempted to give in and make up some lame excuse to see Kara. And then like magic the woman of her dreams is there, in her office, standing in front of her desk, looking anxious and adorable.

"Kara," Lena stands up and walks around the desk to greet her favorite reporter. "This is a pleasant surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"I, um, was in the neighborhood," Kara stammers, readjusting her classes, "and I haven't heard from you and so I came by to check on you. How have you been?"

"You mean since I'm the only Luthor still alive and not in prison," Lena says with bite. When she sees Kara flinch slightly, a wave of guilt washes over her. None of this is Kara's fault, she reminds herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh."

"That's okay," Kara replies, "I can't imagine what you must be going through."

"Would you like a drink?" Lena asks as she struts over to the bar, making sure to sway her hips, and pours herself a bit of liquid courage. She isn't sure why but she feels nervous. Lena Luthor does not get nervous.

"No, thank you," Kara declines the offer. "I have to get back to work shortly, Cat will kill me if I'm late again." She wishes that she could stay, have a drink and be the friend Lena needs. The pain behind her eyes, makes Kara's heart ache. Sensing a tension in the room, Kara asks Lena, "Hey, are we okay?"

Lena doesn't respond right away. 'A _re they okay_?' she thinks and gulps her drink in one large swallow. 'W _ell I guess that depends on your answer Supergirl_.' Lena moves to stand face to face with Kara, glaring into eyes of steel, she firmly states, "I'm going to ask you a question and I need you to be honest with me."

"O-okay," Kara stutters. Being stared down by haunted green eyes was intense even for Supergirl. How is it she can take on the worst of aliens but one look from Lena and she is rendered defenseless.

"I'm serious, Kara. Please, don't lie to me. I don't think I can handle it if you do."

"Lena, what is it?" Kara knows what she is going to ask. It was only a matter of time. The woman is a freaking genius with inventions that could save the world. Of course Lena would figure out her secret.

"Alright, here I go," Lena steels herself and asks the burning question that's been causing sleepless nights over the last few weeks. "Kara Danvers, are you Supergirl?"

Kara's eyebrows crinkle and she purses her lips, weighing her options. _'If I tell her the truth, I put her in even more danger than she already is, if I don't tell her the truth, she will hate me forever._ ' This is what she knows for sure. Supergirl will always protect Lena Luthor from danger, regardless of the threat, but there was no way Kara could live each day, passing by the L Corp building, and not see the beautiful woman standing before her. She couldn't bear the thought of Lena hating her. So Kara decides to take a dive. She pulls Lena into her arms, and lifts them about two feet off the ground, chuckling at Lena's reaction.

"Shit," she yelps clinging tightly to Kara.

"It's okay, I've got you,"

There was no type of flying that was okay with Lena Luthor. She got her answer about Supergirl and that was enough. "Kara, put me down," she demands and Kara slowly lowers them back to the floor. She continues to hold Lena in her arms, even after they touch the ground.

"I trust you," Kara tells Lena, "Please keep this to yourself."

"Of course," Lena responds, arms still wrapped around Kara's neck. "I would never intentionally hurt you." She seals her promise with a kiss. Closing the distance Lena presses her lips to Kara's, moaning when she feels her kissing back. This spurs Kara to deepen the kiss, finally releasing the passion she has been feeling toward Lena for months. Hands roam and grope, both moaning and whimpering. The world around them disappears as they express their desire for one another. Kara could easily move this to the couch and fulfill her fantasies, but instead she pulls back, stopping before it gets to that point. Kara wants more from Lena than a quick fuck in her office. She wants to make love to Lena. To take away the loneliness, to show her that it doesn't matter to Kara what Lena's last name is or who she may be related to, Kara loves her.

"Wow," Lena pants, working to catch her breath. If a kiss from Kara Danvers was that incredible, she thinks the sex would be mind blowing. She blushes at the thought, hoping that she gets to experience what Supergirl is like in bed.

A phone buzzes and Kara has to face reality. "I don't want to leave you," she pouts, "but I have to go. Cat has been on the rampage today."

"Would you like me to make a call," Lena suggests, "I'm sure she would be understanding if you were working on an exclusive with Lena Luthor," and she would do it too if she knew Kara would stay.

"That might work, but honestly, Lena, if I stay I will want to..." Kara stops, her cheeks turning pink. "I , uh, don't want to move too fast."

"I understand." Lena says. "Will I see you tonight?" Kara doesn't realize it but Lena has secretly been keeping the door to her balcony both at work and at home, unlocked in case a sexy superhero happens to drops by.

"Not even kryptonite could keep me away," Kara promises and she kisses Lena goodbye. "I'll see you tonight."

"Goodbye Kara." As Kara exits her office, Lena thinks she must be the luckiest person alive.


End file.
